cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Myrmidons (2nd)
category:Alliances category:Maroon team alliances Myrmidons is the Gay-Straight Alliance of Cybernation and it belongs to the maroon team. It was founded on October 1st, 2008, and is the reincarnation of an older Myrmidons of the same name. See Myrmidons (1st) = History of Myrmidons (2nd)= Early History Rebirth The history of the second incarnation of Myrmidons all began when Pathos, after a five month hiatus from Cybernations, had a burst of nostalgia and returned. His first act was to state so on the forums, announcing a press conference and to announce why he had rerolled for the seventh time as BaneofPathos. He said that he wanted to make amends, to return to the glorious days of his past times in Cybernations, and to refound Myrmidons as it was meant to be founded. His return was warmly recieved, and Theoden, who was facing hard times in his own alliance, sought to help him. Theoden continued to work on the forums of the alliance, having made the forums awesome. While Pathos recruited off-site and layers on the cosmetics of the alliance-to-be: having stayed up one night until four in the morning working on a 3D model of the capital city, having made both the flag of the alliance and the capital city, having named the capital Arc-en-Ceil at the request of one of his friends, having chosen an official anthem for the alliance. The breakneck pace to alliance creation suffered a blow on October 10, 2008, as Pathos, after suffering from a two weeks long bout of lack of sleep induced depression, stated his contributions to the alliance would be significantly less in the future as he seeks to gain his real life affairs in order. Conflicting Interests lead to Compromises The early days of the alliance saw a fevered pitch effort by the two to establish the framework of the future alliance. Often times resulting in conflicts of interest. When it came to the charter Theoden favored more autocratic reforms, while Pathos vied for more checks and balances to be established -- both agreed however that Pathos was to lead the alliance. The bigger differences arose between the two in issues not covered in the charter. Regarding membership, Pathos insisted that the road to membership should be easy, but the credentials to stay a member be elevated. Theoden said the reverse should be the case, the road to membership should be hard, but once membership was obtained it should be relatively easy. There was bitterness to be had regarding the existence of a Myrmidons Academy. While both understood the importance of well trained members, but both sought about different solutions. Theoden pushed for the creation of a Myrmidons Academy, similar to Alpha Beta, which would be separate from the actual alliance. Pathos was revolted by the idea, stating it would ultimately undermine the strength of the alliance -- his solution was to have an internalized academy system that issued comprehensive tier level testing. And although both agreed to the importance of testing, Pathos felt testing aught to be optional with incentives, Theoden felt they aught to be mandatory. A comprehensive conclusion was met prior to the declaration of the alliance. People seeking to become members, diplomats, or to establish embassies would have to go through regular forum proceedings unless they were invited by the Director-General himself. It was also concluded that, once the alliance reached +50 members on a consistent basis, sweeping reforms would be implemented. First, the Director-Consul would be renamed "Director-Councilor" and a House of Councilors would be established as a democratically elected judicial body -- no less than 7 members, and no more than 10% of the entire alliance population. This elected body would be headed by the Director-Councilor. A Secretariat of Education would be instated, and that person would oversee the implementation of IRC based testing and the employment of test administers. Testing would become mandatory for Myrmidons In Training becoming Myrmidons, and there would be optional training for those seeking to become officials in government. The Director-Consul Crisis On October 16, 2008, Theoden the Director-Consul left the game suddenly. = Arc-en-Ceil, Capital of Myrmidons = Gallery Image:MyrmidonsCapital1.png| Flag of the Capital of Myrmidons, Arc-en-Ceil Image:Arc-en-Ceil02.png| Department of Communications Bldg. Image:Arc-en-Ceil01.png| The Financial District and Waddell Fields (East to West) Image:Arc-en-Ceil00.png| Map of Arc-en-Ceil, the capital city Image:Arc-en-Ceil03.png| The Financial District and Waddell Fields (West to East) Image:Arc-en-Ceil12.png| National Aquatic Facility Image:Arc-en-Ceil08.png| National Archives Museum Image:Arc-en-Ceil06.png| National Monument and Government Hall Image:Arc-en-Ceil11.png| Inside Waddell Stadium Image:Arc-en-Ceil09.png| Waddell Stadium Image:Arc-en-Ceil14.png| The Proposed New Waddell Stadium Image:Arc-en-Ceil10.png| Skyline of Arc-en-Ceil = Current Charter of Myrmidons = Preamble It is on this day, October Nineteenth, Two-Thousand and Eight, that these nations congregate to announce the first ever Gay-Straight Alliance of Cybernations. In the name of justice, in the name of opportunity, in the name of peace, Myrmidons shall do her best to contribute to the Cybernations Community. Let speed be one with her sail, and let her prosper to all ends of the earth: known and unknown. Rights of the People Article I, The People's Rights The people will have their ideas for public policy considered regardless of their rank, only on how good the idea is. The people cannot be silenced on the Cybernations Open World Forum except by the Director-General him/herself. The people can send petitions to government regarding public policy, not the appointment of members. This is done by posting a topic in the "Messages to Government" forum in the proper format and collecting as much valid signatures from members of the alliance as needed. No polls allowed. Upon submittal, the petition is valid and member states are given 72 hours to sign the petition. For a valid outcome of a petition, a minimal turnout of 20% of the in-game active nations is needed. The idea is then approved by the Director-General with the possibility of compromises. All nations have the right to seek political asylum in Myrmidons. First a nation must submit an application at the Myrmidon's Armory in our forums. An official will then interview you on our Internet-Relay Chat servers -- no exceptions. Background checks will be undergone, and once you are granted refugee status you are granted a number, designated to a given Alliance Affiliation, and are obliged under pain of death to wave the French Flag -- no exceptions. As a refugee, you may enter peace mode, but you cannot attack another nation, send and/or receive aid, use spies on another nation, or have senate voting enabled. Any violation of these, during and one week following being removed of sanctuary status, will be considered a rogue attack upon the entire Myrmidons Alliance. If you are not a valid refugee who has not registered with us your attempts to receive sanctuary shall be denied and instead be considered a rogue action against the alliance. The people's statements cannot be revised unless it reveals classified information or is an OOC attack. Article II, The Government's Power The Director-General has the power to classify or declassify information regarding the alliance. The Director-General has the power to appoint a deputy and heir, named Director-Consul. There are five departments, each headed by a secretariat, this makes up the Director-General's cabinet: *There is the Department of Defense, headed by a Secretariat of Defense, who is in charge of managing the military, navy, and air force of the alliance. *There is the Department of the Interior, headed by the Secretariat of the Interior, who is in charge of moderating the forums, overseeing petitions, monitoring refugees, and carrying out a census. *There is the Department of Communications, headed by the Secretariat of Communications, who is in charge of managing all recruitment, orchestrating all mass spy operations, and controlling creative media pertaining to the alliance. *There is the Department of External Affairs, headed by the Secretariat of External Affairs, who is in charge of managing all diplomats, embassies, and signs all inter-alliance pacts and agreements. *There is the Department of the Economy, headed by the Secretariat of the Economy, who is in charge of all economic cascade programs, and all economic strategies. The Director-General has the power to call referendums on charter amendment, for a valid outcome of a referendum, a minimal turnout of 20% of the in-game active nations is needed, and a unanimous agreement by the five secretariats. The Director-General and the Director-Consul have the power of incarnate, meaning they can assume their own cabinet positions as they see fit. The Director-Consul's ability of incarnate varies from the Director-General's, in that they can only occupy a maximum of two positions at once, and the Director-General designates which positions the Director-Consul may have. The Director-General however may occupy an unlimited number of positions at once. For vacant positions he need only state he is occupying the seat. For occupied positions a notice must be sent to the sitting Secretariat that their seat is being taken over. The Director-General has the power to appoint secretariats as he sees fit, he may not create new departments without first bringing it to public referendum. The Director-General and the Director-Consul have the power to expel members, the latter's power being checked by the former. The Director-General may re-invite a member should he feel that the Director-Consul was wrong to expel that member. The Director-General has the power to ask his cabinet for a declaration of war, the cabinet is immune from incarnate during this vote. The vote must be unanimous in order for the declaration of war to be issued. The Director-General has the power to levy inter-alliance treaties of any nature. Powers not given to the Director-General by this document are given to his cabinet. The Director-General is answerable to the state of his alliance, the state of the alliance is his responsibility. Article III, Miscellaneous Clauses Nations cannot enter peace mode unless told to by the Secretariat of Defense or the Director-General, the latter's call being checked by the former. Nuclear weapons may not be fired unless authorized by the Secretariat of Defense or the Director-General. Rogues and retaliation strikes are an the exception. There is to be a very strict IC-OOC barrier that if breached without just cause will result in expulsion. Myrmidons is a maroon team alliance. No person(s) can disband the Myrmidons Alliance, it can only be rendered defunct. The interpretation of the charter is left to the Director-General. This is to uphold the clause stating that the Director-General is responsible for his alliance, and to protect the alliance against the possibility of a coup. Formal protocol may be overridden by the grace of the Director-General, for instance: If you know the Director-General in person or very well you may join the alliance without going through signing applications, if you are invited by him to establish an embassy, there is no need to apply for one, etc. This charter is due to expire upon reaching a consistent fifty membership level. Once this benchmark is reached a referendum is to be held regarding the institution of broader democratic reforms. Article I, Right to Ideas Member submitted ideas regarding the public policy of the alliance are to always be considered from an anonymous source and given credit based on the merit of the idea as a whole, and not the submitter. Article II, Right to Voice At no time may an official from Myrmidons issue a request of silence on the Cybernations Forums. Only the Director-General himself may issue this request. Article III, Right to Petition The people have the right to petition their government regarding public policy alone. The Director-General is obliged to concede to the petitions unless it calls for the expulsion of a member of government. Article IV, Right to Sanctuary and Asylum All people outside of the alliance have the right to sanctuary and asylum, Myrmidons is obliged to harbor refugees unless they are of a high-profile and dangerous nature to the alliance. People seeking sanctuary must first contact the Department of the Interior, and apply for a number, and must wave the French Flag during their time in sanctuary, and must set their Alliance Affiliation to “Myrmidons Refugee”. Nations in sanctuary may not attack another power, may not spy on another power, may not receive or give aid from or to another power. Any violation of these terms is considered a declaration of war on the whole of Myrmidons by that nation. The Director-General may also deny members sanctuary or strip them of sanctuary. Article V, Rules of Peace Mode Save for those protected by the right of sanctuary and asylum, no one is to enter Peace Mode unless otherwise directed by the Secretariat of Defense or the Director-General. Article VI, Right to Immigration and Emigration Members have the right to join and leave as they wish, as long as they obey application protocol and say goodbye as they leave, the latter is optional but highly encouraged. Article VII, Freedom from Revision No person, not even the Director-General may edit the statements of another member of the alliance, not even for the purpose of grammar, without the initial consent of the person being edited. The only exception is in the event of OoC attacks or comments that reveal classified information. Powers of the Government Article VIII, Powers of Classification and Declassification All proposals and ideas regarding the conduct of internal public policy are to be made readily available to the public at all times unless made classified by the Director-General. On the contrary, all proposals and ideas regarding international conduct are to remain top secret unless otherwise specified by the Director-General. The Director-General alone has the power to make information both readily classified and declassified. Article IX, Power of Heir Appointment The Director-General has the right of heir appointment; the heir he chooses shall carry the title Director-Consul. Should the former fail to nominate a Director-Consul as his heir, general elections are to be held with all secretariats as candidates on the ballot. Article X, Power of War Declaration The Director-General must ask his secretariats for an official declaration of war, the vote must be unanimous. Article XI, Power of Expulsion The right to expel is left to the Director-General by default, and may be extended to whomever else he/she feels fit. The Director-General is immune from expulsion or impeachment. Article XII, Power of Amendment The Secretariats have the right to call a public referendum should the charter require amendment or absolute revision. The Director-General must approve the request in order to go forth with the referendum. This charter may not be revised without first issuing a referendum. Article XIII, Power of Departments The Director-General is the leader of the alliance. He/she has a Secretariat of Defense in command of the military, navy, and air force. A Secretariat of the Interior in command of all issues of sanctuary, all internal affairs management, all forum management. A Secretariat of Foreign Affairs in command of all diplomats, all embassies, all negotiations. A Secretariat of Communications in command of all spy operations, all recruitment, all distributed media. A Secretariat of the Economy in command of all banks, all stimulus packages, all inter-alliance economic agreements. Article XIV, Power of Incarnate The Director-General has the right of incarnate, meaning he/she may fill multiple positions at once as he sees fit at any time. He/she is obliged however to inform the sitting Secretariat of the takeover, if one is present, within 48 hours of the event taking place. Article XV, Power of Appointment The Director-General has the right of appointment, he may appoint new government members as he sees fit. He may not however, create now Departments without first holding a referendum approving it, for this constitutes an amendment to the charter. Article XVI, Power over the Auxiliary Powers not vested in this charter are considered to be the powers of the Secretariats, both individually and collectively. Article XVII, Power of Responsibility The Director-General is answerable to the state of the alliance, should he rule justly the alliance shall thrive, should he rule poorly the alliance shall wither and wane. Article XVIII, Power to Levy Treaties The Director-General has the power to create treaties with alliances as he/she wishes. His cabinet of Secretariats however have the power to nullify treaties via a unanimous agreement should they feel it is not in the best interests of the alliance. Miscellaneous Articles Article XIX, Casual Clause Protocols may be overridden by the Director-General or by IRC events made aware to the Director-General. i.e. The Director-General invites an alliance to have an embassy in the alliance; The Director-General invites someone off-site and knows who they are; The Director-General is made aware of a casual invitation of a member, doing some background checks if he/she feels it’s necessary, etc. Article XX, Nuclear Policy Our alliance will not resort to nuclear strikes, save in retaliation for a nuclear attack. The only exception to this is rogues, in which nukes may be freely used. A special permit must be acquired from a superior officer before the use of nuclear weapons. Article XXI, Strict IC-OOC Barrier Enforcement The use of OoC circumstances or events to justify grievances or actions relevant in the IC world, lest due evidence is provided, will result in expulsion by the power vested in the Director-General. Article XXII, Team Designation As of October 18, 2008, Myrmidons is a maroon team alliance. All members are required to be on the maroon team unless it is of significant detriment to their nation regarding trades. Article XXIII, Death before Disbanding Clause The Alliance of Myrmidons cannot be disbanded; it can only be made defunct. Neither Director-General nor governmental official nor any foreign power has the ability to disband the alliance. Article XXIV, Charter Interpretation The interpretation of this Charter is left to the sitting Director-General alone.